


克制

by ATYPIA



Category: kpl, 尾言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPIA/pseuds/ATYPIA
Summary: 师生年下 写作未完待续 实则咕咕咕咕恶劣小帅哥x漂亮老师





	克制

许鑫蓁上网的时间突然跳出来一个情色网站，他想关掉却不小心点了自动播放。

是一则像是偷拍的性爱视频。主角蒙着眼睛，只露出嘴和下巴，下巴上有颗小痣让许鑫蓁觉得似曾相识。舌尖舔着眼前狰狞的性器，随后费力地吞吐着。

过了几分钟，被按着头发狠狠地在口中冲刺了几下，接着就看到画面里的主角在咳嗽，伸出手背擦了擦挂着精液的嘴角。

许鑫蓁注意到主角的手腕很细，皮肤很白，上面还戴着一个红绳。

下巴上有痣，手腕上戴着红绳……

郭桂鑫最近收到一条匿名消息，是一个视频链接，他打开后就开始头疼。

他不知道是哪位没品的前任或者是炮友，偷拍也就算了，竟然还发到这种情色网站上。

接下来就开始研究匿名发给他的这个人。首先，这一定是自己身边的人，因为对方让自己明天放学后去保健室，如果见不到人就会把这个视频直接发给校长，还会传遍整个校园论坛。

郭桂鑫来这间学校也没多久，其实他资历不够，是家里拖了关系才来的，教的是生物。为了防止学生知道他的真实年龄，天天还要板着脸学那些老教师的样子，不然震慑不住这群孩崽子。

这视频是万万不能在学校里被传阅的，不然不但是开除的问题，他家那个迂腐的老爹也会因为没脸而把他宰了。

他起初猜测是哪个同事，在办公室观察了一天也没看出什么。放学后去更衣室换衣服的时候，发现自己的更衣柜里多了一套女学生的制服，格子制服裙上面压着一张字条，字是打印上去的：换上再来。

郭桂鑫捏着裙子太阳穴突突地疼，连忙把它塞到包里。他没有换，在保健室门口徘徊了好久想看看情况。

他不耐烦地不断按着手机看时间，开始思考有没有可能被耍了，只是恶作剧罢了。

正当他等得耐心消耗打算离开之时，突然被人捂住嘴巴拖进了保健室。

整个人被压在了门板上，他听到了落锁的声音。眼前的人身高和自己差不多，戴着一个黑色的鸭舌帽和口罩。他只看清对方的眼睛几秒后便被蒙上了双目，双手也被捆住了。

“怎么没换？”郭桂鑫在脑子里极力搜索这个声音的主人是谁，可惜他对声音不是那么敏感，没能对上号。

对方的膝盖挤进郭桂鑫的双腿间，隔着外裤揉搓着郭桂鑫的下身，没一会儿便硬了。

“老师，你这样就有反应了？你的为人师表呢？”

在性事方面郭桂鑫从来都是及时行乐，毫不掩饰。可是当受到对方的讥讽时，他心里一惊，难不成是自己哪个学生？

“你是谁？”他咽着口水发出疑问，没有得到回答。紧接着自己的后颈部被人狠狠地向下按，膝盖撞到地板，整个人跪在了地上。

他听到解开腰带的声音，金属搭扣砸在地板上发出清脆的响声。属于雄性的味道充盈在鼻尖，挣扎之时微张的嘴让对方有了可趁之机，倏地深入口中。

“老师这张嘴，还是该干视频里的事儿，不是吗。“

嘴巴被性器填满，努力张到最大，含了太久让他又酸又难受，甚至感到连接上下颚的挂钩都要掉了。真掉了可就太疼了，郭桂鑫心想。

对方使劲揪着他的头发在口中抽插了几次，每一次都在向着喉咙深处进发。

不过所幸他没有射在郭桂鑫的口中，在临近释放的时候抽出了性器，顶端抵在郭桂鑫的脸颊，全数喷洒了出来。

操，刚想说还算是个人就他妈给我玩颜射了。

郭桂鑫也不是善茬，即使看不见人也不能让对方好过。刚才几次想要狠狠地咬下去但是碍于下巴太酸了便没去做。

他听到腰带搭扣扣上的声音，猜想是对方穿了裤子。紧接着自己的手被放开了，他向着前面随便乱摸，摸到了一只手，没管三七二十一咔嚓就是一口。听到眼前发出的一声惨叫，他高兴极了。

他被狠狠推倒在地，手摸到脑袋后细绳，用力一扯。老子倒要看看是哪个崽子敢这么对自己。结果他刚适应眼前的光景，对方已经逃掉了，只能看见一个黑影。

口腔内有些铁锈味儿，许是刚才把对方直接咬出血了。他抬起胳膊擦了擦嘴，袖口粘着脸上的精液。

恶心死了。素来有洁癖的郭桂鑫气得肺都炸了，刚才就应该直接让他做太监。

郭桂鑫今天点名的时候发现少了个人，班主任说今天没人请假啊，少了谁？

许鑫蓁。郭桂鑫在花名册上画着圈。

这孩子是三班的，人长的高，小孩子营养好，也就发育的好。校篮球队的，听说以前是个胖子，后来为了打篮球开始减肥。长得也是张帅哥脸，平时打个篮球一堆女同学趴在窗口看他，还有红着脸送水送毛巾的。

郭桂鑫也是因为女生的几次尖叫记住了这个小帅哥。

没人请假，那就是只翘了他这一堂课？

班主任让他先上课，她出去找找看。郭桂鑫点了点头。

课上到一半的时候，有人敲了敲门，“报告。”

校服普遍都是偏大码的，许鑫蓁上身穿着白色的短袖校服，下身是肥大的蓝色运动校裤，胳膊上搭着校服外套。

“进。去哪儿了。”郭桂鑫冷着脸问。

“医务室，手伤了。”说完还把裹了纱布的右手擎起来给他看。

“回座位吧。”

下课收拾东西的时候，他听到几个男同学大嗓门的问许鑫蓁你手怎么弄的，也不知道是不是心理作用，总觉得有束目光在看着自己。

“狗咬的。“

这声音怎么那么耳熟。

今天郭桂鑫没课，早上一来便呆在办公室里备课。隔壁的赵老师气冲冲地拿着几个手机进来了。

“这几个孩子天天作业也不写，课也不听，真不知道来干什么的，气死我了。”

手机摔在办公桌上，郭桂鑫探了个头，“三班的？”

“对啊，许鑫蓁那一圈的四个男生，平时就知道打篮球，英语考几分啊？”

三班班主任中午请假走了，拜托他放学的时候望一眼三班，组织下放学，顺便把赵老师没收的那几个手机还给学生。

最后两节自习课的时候办公室就郭桂鑫一个人，突然一阵电话铃响。他看了一圈最终目标锁定在赵老师没收的那几个手机。

响了很多遍他有些烦了，忍无可忍的他准备看看情况。手刚碰上去铃声便戛然而止。郭桂鑫不小心划了一下屏幕，结果竟然就这样解锁了。

现今竟然还有人手机没有屏幕锁……

他划开以后屏幕是停在文件传输页面，然而这收文件的人，是郭桂鑫他自己。

文件因为中断的原因所以并没能成功发送，郭桂鑫好奇心被勾起来了，便点开了文件。

这是个压缩包。郭桂鑫选了一个压缩软件把它解压了，是个视频。

他点开以后整个人都蒙了。

这他妈是自己前天被按在保健室里给人口的视频。

人在太生气的时候可能就会脑袋不运转，郭桂鑫在把手机还给许鑫蓁的时候突然想起来，自己怎么不把视频删干净再给他。

他在放学时拿着四个手机，问都是谁的，许鑫蓁是最后一个拿的。郭桂鑫叫住了他，“你跟我出来。”

现在正是放学走廊人多的时候，郭桂鑫觉得不是谈话的地方，便让他在外等着，看看办公室其他老师走没走。

刚巧最后一个老师离开了，郭桂鑫拽着许鑫蓁进了办公室。

“你没什么想跟我说的吗。”郭桂鑫抱着胳膊看着他。

“说什么。”许鑫蓁大概是刚睡醒，嘴巴上还沾着口水。

“视频哪来的。”郭桂鑫懒得跟他讲太多，他也确实就只是想知道这人想干什么。

许鑫蓁听后扯出了个笑容，带着痞意，“我拍的啊。老师看了？你觉得我拍的怎么样？和你之前的作品相比呢。”

这哪里是什么祖国的小花朵，分明是个地狱的小撒旦。

气急的郭桂鑫扬手想要打许鑫蓁的脸，许鑫蓁伸手挡了一下，但是很快嘴里发出“嘶——”的抽气声。

白色的纱布上染了些红色。

“你这手都几天了，怎么还没好，我有咬那么狠吗。”郭桂鑫还是心软，看着许鑫蓁皱着小脸便轻轻握着对方的手，解开纱布。

“昨天没整好，沾水了，估计又发炎了。”

右手手背处有着一个清晰的牙印，上面还渗着血。郭桂鑫从自己抽屉里拿出一管药膏，抹了上去。“我这儿没碘酒也没酒精，没法儿给你消毒，先擦着这个药膏吧。”

冰凉的药膏接触到伤口疼地许鑫蓁呲牙咧嘴的向后扯手，“嘶——你这是药膏吗，你是不是想下点毒，让口子越开越大好让我记住你啊……嘶—–”

“老实点，再乱动手给你废掉。”回头想了想他的话，打了下他手腕，“武侠小说看多了？你才蛛儿，你全家都是蛛儿。”

“不是蛛儿，是赵敏，嘴硬心软的赵敏。”说完还伸着没受伤的左手挑了下郭桂鑫的下巴。

这样子像极了门口流里流气的小混混调戏小姑娘。

不要脸。

郭桂鑫白眼。

未完待续


End file.
